


The Discrete Scheme

by TheZ1337



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Anal Fingering, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Armitage Hux, Eventual Happy Ending, Gangbang, Hux Gets Wrecked, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kylo Ren Provides The Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Multiple Sex Positions, Poor Hux, Power Dynamics, Prison Sex, Protective Kylo Ren, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337
Summary: Supreme Leader Kylo Ren is aware of General Hux's potential as an ally, but when Hux plans a coup, Kylo does the only thing he can to keep Hux at his side: propose a political marriage. Hux refuses, and when his plan to have the Supreme Leader assassinated doesn't work, he's sentenced to death. But Hux is too important to have killed, so Kylo secretly puts him in prison for life with the Knights of Ren as his guards. Over the next few months, Hux is regularly abused by the Knights, until he can think of nothing more than bowing to the Supreme Leader, and Kylo Ren arrives just in time to sweep him out of there and make Hux his personal consort.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Dyskretna intryga](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439602) by [amphisbaenawormlizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amphisbaenawormlizard/pseuds/amphisbaenawormlizard)



> This is a commission requested by [Galswintha](https://galswintha.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Big thanks to [over-lea-invested](http://over-lea-invested.tumblr.com/), [Dark Tenshi](http://darktenshi17.tumblr.com/) and [Loki](http://awshuxhux.tumblr.com/) for being my betas!!

The meeting was neither secret, nor unplanned. Anyone who wanted to attend could, but it just so happened only two of General Hux’s most loyal officers showed up. Everybody else was called to other meetings that seemed of less and less importance, but if they were going to overthrow the Supreme Leader, Hux knew they had to do it right under his nose.

General Hux sat at the head of the table, two other officers seated on either side of him. Hux had open a map of the planet Escabar, and its main city where the Supreme Leader was scheduled to have a meeting with the high council of the region. He was going to secure their allegiance to the First Order, and in doing so the First Order would supply their failing economy with a much needed boost. At least, that was the plan.

 For General Hux and his commanding officers, it was the perfect time to take advantage of an unsecured location and carry out an assassination on the Supreme Leader. It was going to be simple.

One of the officers had already been in communication with a small group of wealthy inhabitants who thought their economy was perfect the way it was. By assisting in the assassination attempt, they were guaranteed that their position would not change in society, and they could continue oppressing their peoples as they exploited them. Hux would find a way out of that of course, afterwards, since they needed Escabar to be under First Order rule.

When Kylo Ren landed planetside, he would be ambushed. There would have to be a minimum of ten assassins, all trained sharpshooters. That wouldn’t be too difficult since their co-conspirators could easily hire the best that the mid-Rim planets had to offer. Hux, meanwhile, would continue his duties as planned. He’d be on their brand new, Resurgent-class Star Destroyer, walking the bridge or perhaps attend a strategy session. One officer would be with Kylo as a last ditch effort to kill him, while the other would continue their regular duties, as if nothing was going on. Hux had full faith that they wouldn’t be caught. So now, all they had to do was wait.

“Are you sure?” Malarus asked. She was an older woman, blonde, and stalwart in personality. Hux had a high amount of respect for her.

“Positive. With the current battle training being conducted on level twenty-three, and our ongoing search for a new captain for the Stormtrooper program, the Supreme Leader will have too much to worry about to drop in on us right now.”

“I agree,” Dormitz nodded. He was Hux’s personal pilot, a luxury which Hux reveled in even though he could fly a shuttle as well as the next ranking military officer.

But Hux wasn’t aware of how wrong he was. Sitting in his private quarters at his desk, Kylo Ren was listening in. He was shocked to say the least, and a bit concerned with what Hux was saying. Was Hux really so rabid for the throne that he was planning to kill his Supreme Leader? Apparently. Even Kylo hadn’t planned to kill Snoke, it had happened suddenly, all because of that stupid girl.

He didn’t have time to think about Rey at the moment, so he turned his attention back to the not-so-secret, secret meeting that was happening on level thirty. Hux was planning to assassinate him, which created an abundance of new challenges. If Hux tried this, Kylo would have him arrested for treason, of course. Then he knew that Hux would be sentenced to death, most likely alongside his co-conspirators, but Kylo couldn’t let _that_ happen. Someone with Hux’s military genius couldn’t be allowed to be publicly executed, so he had to plan something else for Hux. But any trial they would have would need to be conducted by the book. Why was Hux making Kylo’s new duties so hard?

Kylo thought they’d been working well together since Snoke’s death. The First Order was still tracking down the last few holdouts of the Resistance, and Kylo hadn’t had an outburst in a long time. He felt strong, in control of his regime, and the Galaxy at large, even though it still had a few hiccups. Minor rebellions cropped up on planets here and there, but were regularly squashed. Kylo had a lot to thank Hux for in respect to his military leadership, but now, he was planning a coup.

It was almost insulting that Hux believed ten snipers could kill him, a thought at which Kylo scoffed. It was ridiculous. He’d have to arrest all of the conspirators. That would be good, Kylo realized. Without the upper class who was assisting Hux, and continuously exploiting the population, the citizenry would view the First Order favorably. If Kylo played his cards right, Escabar would be ripe for an economic boom.

But what about Hux? Now with that problem solved, he had to figure out what to do with him. Kylo was now ruler of the Galaxy, basically. But it would look bad if he’d murdered Snoke, his former Master, and then soon after, his General being found guilty of treason and sentenced to death. There had to be another way.

He couldn’t have a split in the First Order that would make more trouble for him. So a merger would be better, he decided. He’d simply have to marry Hux. As soon as the word floated through his mind, _marriage_ , he laughed out loud once. Hux would hate that, he knew it. There was absolutely no way Hux would agree to marry Kylo Ren, no matter how power hungry he was. But Kylo had to give Hux one last chance at redemption, ignoring the fact that he’d have to keep one eye open at night if he and Hux ever shared a bed.

Just then his datapad lit up and he walked over to it on the table. A notification flashed across the screen, “CANCELLED. MEETING WITH GENERAL HUX. 1630.” Kylo let out another singular laugh, delighted to be playing this game.

It was obvious Hux was trying to avoid him by cancelling meetings, and Kylo decided to oblige him for now. He’d let Hux think that he had no idea what was going on, and let him think Kylo had finally realized how much he hated him. Kylo would let Hux distance himself for the next week until his meeting down on Escabar, until he planned to propose.

The thought of proposing, getting down on one knee, made Kylo shiver. He decided to do it standing up, to make it more official and less romantic. That way, Hux might actually appreciate the sentiment behind the idea without the emotions being presented. Now this, to Kylo, was a very good plan.

* * *

General Hux was sitting at a table in one of the larger conference rooms while several officers milled about, and the two who’d been at the secret meeting strategically avoided him. If they got too close, they knew their thoughts would sync up; they’d each be thinking about the plot to assassinate the Supreme Leader. Hux didn’t want to take a chance of Kylo even getting a small whiff of the plot, so he didn’t speak to Malarus as she passed him with a cup of caf in hand.

A petty officer came up to Hux, looking nervous, his posture rigid. “General Hux?”

“Yes?” Hux looked up.

“I have a message, from the Supreme Leader.”

Hux raised an eyebrow, “A message?”

“Yes, sir. He said he wants to see you in his throne room.”

“Right now?”

“No, sir. Um,” the officer leaned in, and Hux was immediately suspicious. It wasn’t like Kylo to send an actual person to deliver a message to him. He always sent it in some sort of data document, or with a droid. “He mentioned that you may want to freshen up, first, sir.”

Hux sat back, staring at the petty officer. “If this is a joke, Third Petty Officer Numo, then it’s a poorly received one,” he said, reading the officers name and title off the tags on his uniform. His outburst, though quiet, was noticed by a few officers that were standing nearby. Even Dormitz tensed, a motion Hux could see out of the corner of his eye.

“No sir, it’s not- not a joke, sir,” Numo stuttered, swallowing hard. “I’m only the messenger sir, I mean no offense.”

Hux looked back down at the order for several new TIE fighters that the First Order was about to commission, the spreadsheet open on his datapad. He audibly scoffed, then steeled himself, and pushed out his chair. “Then I guess I better go _freshen up_ ,” he said with a tinge of annoyance in his voice. He scooped up his datapad, and excused himself from the room, not sparing a glance at either of his co-conspirators as he left.

Hux walked down the hall towards the nearest lift, concern knitting its way onto his brow.

It didn’t feel quite right, being in his private quarters this early. Normally he was out the door at oh-six-hundred, and back late into the second night cycle. But now, he was standing in his quarters before dinner, and he wasn’t sure what to do. So he shed his uniform shirt, and went to the refresher. He didn’t want to shower, and told himself he was only supposed to freshen up, not get squeaky clean. He knew Kylo hated to be kept waiting, even if he expected Hux to take his time. So Hux turned on the faucet, and picked up his razor.

He shaved away what little five o’clock shadow he had, and brushed his teeth. His dog tags clinked together as he leaned over the sink, opting not to remove them though he normally did when grooming himself. Then he combed his hair and topped it off with some product. Hux went to his wardrobe and changed his undershirt, though redressed in the same uniform he’d been wearing previously. He looked down briefly at his boots, and decided it would be too much to re-polish them right now.

With one last look in the refresher mirror, he strode out of his quarters, leaving his datapad behind.

Twenty minutes after Numo had delivered the message to him, Hux stood outside the Supreme Leaders throne room, waiting to be admitted. He’d gotten good at putting up a mental wall so that Kylo couldn’t peek in to his thoughts. Not that there was much he was hiding anyways. He was sure Kylo knew about his ambitions to become Grand Marshall, and perhaps even Emperor of the Galaxy. The only thing he was worried about right now was the plot on Escabar that was scheduled two day from now. There was no way he could let Kylo Ren know about that.

The doors to the chamber opened, and Hux walked in, determination in his step. He kept his hands behind his back in a formal gesture, posture upright with his head held high. Kylo Ren sat on his throne, too large for one person to fill, yet too small for the room in which it was placed. It was made of hard lines and a reflective black metal; the Supreme Leader looked comfortable in his seat as he watched Hux approach with dark eyes.

When Hux got to the dais, he knelt on one knee and lifted a balled fist to his chest in a salute. “Supreme Leader, you commanded an audience.”

“Yes, General Hux. Your timely arrival is appreciated.”

Hux hid his contempt behind the wall of his mind; if that was a slight about how it’d taken him nearly half an hour to arrive at the throne room, it wasn’t lost on him. He’d have to reprimand the petty officer later for what he perceived as misinformation.

Hux rose to his feet, his face hardened as he looked Kylo in the eyes and his fists balled up at his sides. He wasn’t afraid of the Supreme Leader, staring him down as he began to speak. “How do you think the First Order is doing, General?”

“Excuse me?” he asked as his stony exterior cracked a bit in confusion.

“Would you say we’re as strong as we were under our previous leader?”

“Yes, I believe so. Stronger, in fact.”

“I’m aware, General, as I’m sure you are, of what the First Order leadership must look like to the Galaxy. I’m far too young to sit on this throne, with far too little political experience. And you,” his lip twitched up in a smirk that Hux wanted to slap right off his face. “You’re close to the same age, and you’re General of one of the largest militaries in recorded history. And yet you still think we command the same respect of the masses, and are as strong now without Snoke?”

“Of course, Supreme Leader. The entire Galaxy-”

“I’m not finished.”

Hux’s fists tightened at his sides and he felt the crushing weight of the vastness of Kylo’s throne room. It was only taken up by two warm, human bodies, and a few mechanical devices spread throughout. There was no guard lying in wait, and no other audience besides Hux. Hux steeled himself against the anxiety he suddenly felt.

“You make a fine General, Hux. But you’d make an even finer ally.”

“I’m not sure I understand what you’re saying.”

“Of course you don’t,” Kylo got up and walked to Hux. He circled him slowly, aware of his intimidating stance. The dark side of the Force was sizzling off his skin, and he knew it would prick at the back of Hux’s neck, to cause fear. He stopped right behind and to the side of Hux, watching Hux’s jaw that was set so tight in an angry neutral that he thought Hux’s jaw might break. “I want to make you my ally.”

“I am your ally.”

“Not yet, you’re not.” He finished circling Hux and stopped in front of him. The twitch of a smirk had now blossomed into a cruel smile, like he knew something Hux didn’t know. Hux didn’t like this at all.

“Supreme Leader, if you could clarify exactly what you-”

“An ally is someone I can depend on, someone I can rely on at all times. I’d like to bring up a proposal, something that I don’t think we’ve ever discussed.”

 _A proposal_. _Proposals are good._ Hux had many proposals come across his desk for new projects, and he had a knack for choosing ones that were successfully accomplished. He was open to proposals. “What kind of proposal?”

“A ceremonial one. With you, and me.” Hux was at a loss for what Kylo was trying to tell him.

“A ceremonial-” Hux tried to clarify.

“A marriage proposal, General.” Hux’s eyes widened, the realization hitting him like a ton of neuranium. Oh stars, how could he be so thick? He felt winded, like he’d received a kick in the gut. _A marriage proposal?!_ “It would be purely ceremonial, of course, but would secure an alliance-”

“No,” Hux said immediately, blinking away his shock in a split second decision. “Absolutely not.”

“Well, I’d had a prepared speech made up-”

“Have you lost your mind? A _marriage_ , between you and me?” He laughed shrill and sharp, he couldn’t help it. Was Kylo Ren seriously proposing in this political climate, and with all the bad blood between them, that they get married? His tone was mocking, voice echoing in the empty chamber as he spoke up, projecting his voice. “You know of my disdain for you, I make no secret to hide it. You’d do a better job as Supreme Leader if you were locked away in your quarters, where you could worry about all your little plans to destroy the light side with Force without bothering those serious military minds. You’re a child pretending to know what you’re doing, you showed _that_ when you killed our Supreme Leader!

“You didn’t even plan it; that was on a whim because of some girl. You were foolish, and now you’re trying to fix your mistakes with a marriage proposal? You truly have no understanding of our military might, or our political situation if you suggest such a thing.”

It had been a veritable slap on the face. Kylo looked stunned, staring at Hux with unmoving eyes as the words washed over him. Hux was sneering by the time he finished, his lips wet with anger at the idea of marrying Kylo Ren, even if it was only for political gain.

“If this is the sole reason you called for my attendance, I’d like to be dismissed. Supreme Leader.” Hux saluted him, a mocking smirk on his face that complimented Kylo’s empty expression. Kylo simply nodded, too stunned to say much more.

“You’re dismissed.”

Hux turned, heel squeaking on the polished throne room floor, before he swept out of the room with his hands back at his sides. That was, perhaps, the most ridiculous thing he’d ever heard.

The Supreme Leader of the First Order, ruler of the Galaxy, the Master of the Knights of Ren, had just asked General Hux to marry him. Hux had no intent of doing anything of the sort, after all, why should he? Even if he wanted to, it wouldn’t matter. Because in two days’ time, he’d be Supreme Leader, and Kylo Ren would be dead.

* * *

_Fine_ , Kylo seethed as he sat back on his throne. He knew the words shouldn’t hurt, that he was far more powerful than a mere child, as Hux had insinuated. But it still stung, coming from the General. He knew how much Hux detested him, but to hear the man say it out loud hurt more than he’d thought it would. There was only one thing he could do.

He would catch Hux in the assassination attempt. He’d watched as Hux was tried for treason and sentenced to death, and then lock him in a detention block for the rest of his days. Hux would live the rest of his life alone, going over where exactly his _strategy_ went wrong. Bitterly, Kylo hoped Hux would realize that it was this exact moment.


	2. Chapter 2

The day Kylo Ren was supposed to meet with diplomats on Escabar was sunny, yet windy. The Upsilon-class command shuttle landed with its sleek, black wings folding upwards to create a sharp, recognizable shape. The ship stabilized its landing gear, and Kylo Ren stood in front of the boarding ramp, waiting for it to open.

The second the ramp touched the ground, Kylo took off in a long stride. He kept his eyes forward, trained on the council members he was supposed to meet with, but around him, he could feel everything. There was a welcoming party, of course, and his hosts waited several yards away. But he could feel ten sets of eyes on him, one from behind; _Dormitz,_ he hissed in his mind. What a coward.

Kylo Ren exited the stern of the ship, and the second his feet touched the ground, the scene erupted in gunfire. It engulfed the area, along with the blazing red hot glow of Kylo’s saber. He spun, the plasma bolts from rifles ricocheting off the blade and rebounding back to their original owners.

Men began to scream as they were struck, Kylo throwing their attacks right back at them. One man was dragged forward over the coarse duracreet landing pad, and fell at Kylo’s feet. Dormitz, meanwhile, was thrust back into the shuttle, his blast going right past Kylo as Kylo stepped around it. In less than a minute, the battle was over and half of the assassins were dead.

Several storm troopers flooded out of the shuttle, running in every direction to capture the remaining men, all of which Kylo had ensured were injured by their own blasters. Kylo sneered down at the one at his feet, the man sniveling and sobbing for mercy. In that moment, Kylo decided to send them all to reconditioning to see if they were susceptible to it. If not, they’d be sent to a First Order work camp where they’d be worked to death.

Meanwhile, up on the Destroyer in the cold expanse of space, Hux stood on the bridge. He awaited confirmation that Kylo Ren had landed successfully and without incident on Escabar. Secretly, he hoped there was a huge incident and that Kylo Ren was currently bleeding out on the floor of his shuttle.

Hux was surprised when it wasn’t an officer from the bridge who came up to notify him, but two Stormtroopers instead. One was unlocking a pouch from his belt where he kept the standard-issue stun cuffs.

“General Hux, we’ve been instructed to place you under arrest and assist you to the brig.”

“What?” He turned to face them.

“That’s our instructions from the Supreme Leader, sir.”

“That’s- that’s preposterous.” How could he have known?! There was literally _no way_ , Kylo Ren could have known what Hux, Malarus and Dormitz had planned. This was ridiculous; someone had to have leaked it.

“We suggest you come quietly sir.”

“I will _not_ be cuffed on my own bridge,” he stepped away from the trooper who held out the pair of stun cuffs. “Third Petty Officer Numo,” he barked. The sheepish officer who was a glorified messenger quickly walked over, everyone’s heads turned in their direction. The General of the First Order was being arrested, so everybody took notice.

“Yes, General Hux, sir?”

“Take my datapad. Make sure it makes it back to my quarters,” he said, his gaze steeled in anger. He needed to pretend he didn’t know why he was being arrested.

“Right away, sir,” Numo said, as he took it with shaking hands. Hux hoped to the stars that he dropped it on the way. Then Hux led the troopers off the bridge, and they followed him out as he walked to the lift that would lead him to the brig. Even though he was being arrested, it seemed to Hux that for now, everyone still had respect for him.

* * *

The plan had been doomed from the start. Hux should have known that Kylo Ren would find out, he should have known Kylo would be listening in on all of his meetings. As Hux was court-martialed, he stood alone listening to a list of charges. He was charged with treason, conspiracy to commit murder, and a half dozen other crimes. It was clear during the trial that Kylo Ren had known about the plot from the very start.

He’d already reserved a court room on the top deck of the ship, and all the required signatures had been acquired. They used the fact that Hux had deleted all the files off his personal datapad before the attack as proof that he had been in on the conspiracy, and had done so on the off chance that he got caught. They also “found,” thanks to Kylo’s force powers, Hux’s backup data in the event that the plan worked.

Now Hux stood alone without a lawyer as the case was presented. He still wore his great coat, and stood with his feet together and hands cuffed behind his back. He donned the three silver stripes on the cuffs of his coat proudly, letting his rank be known. A cam droid floated around him, projecting the trial all across the galaxy. The once-great General Hux was on trial for betraying the First Order, and the evidence was incontrovertible.

A judge was draped in shadow on a high platform, much the same as Snoke had once appeared to him. Hux didn’t say anything, he didn’t _do_ anything, well aware of the presence he portrayed. He wanted to remain stoic so that anyone who came after him and aspired to do what he’d done, whether that was to become one of the youngest Generals of the First Order, or betrayed the First Order, would have a worthy role model.

“How do you plead?” The judge asked, voice echoing in the darkened chamber.

“Not guilty,” he declared, sharp and crisp. The judge clacked his gavel against the desk anyways.

“This court finds you guilty on all charges. Let it be noted that Armitage Hux is to be sentenced to death by firing squad within two cycles…” The world grew quiet. Hux didn’t hear what else he had to say, but he didn’t need to. His fate was sealed, and in two days he’d be stripped of his rank, killed, and buried in a non-military, indiscreet grave. It would be, perhaps, the biggest downfall of the modern era.

Two guards entered the room, each putting a hand on Hux’s arm to lead him away. He walked out of view of the camera, and out the double doors to the hangar bay.

He emerged to see a huge crowd gathered. It had to be the entire army, lined up neatly in little rows, to see him off. A barrier was set up to allow him a walkway, and he scowled hard as he walked past the Troopers and high ranking officers, many of whom he’d considered his friends. Ahead of him was Kylo Ren’s shuttle, looming dark and reflective under the fluorescent lights of the hangar. Hux jerked out of his captors’ hands, glaring back at them. Then he paused.

This was it, his final moment. He straightened up, two cam droids buzzing around him with several more farther away to get a wide view of the scene. Hux walked steadily forward, head held high. He had to remain as he always had; a military man with a mask of composure. He had to be the man who once in command of the most formidable fleet in the universe, and who still wouldn’t be brought to his knees.

The hangar was nearly silent as he walked to his impending death. He didn’t look at any of the soldiers lined up in perfect formation, his eyes trained on the shuttle. He simply wanted to go forward as a beacon for others who might find pride in what he’d tried to accomplish. Hux walked up the boarding ramp, hands still cuffed behind his back.

Once in the shuttle, he expected to see Kylo Ren, but the Supreme Leader was nowhere to be found. Maybe he was waiting for Hux at the execution site; or maybe, he wasn’t going to come in person at all. Hux turned, looking out at the crowd. The cam droids swung down to take in his full visage, and his face didn’t crack even once. The guards stood next to him, turning as well, as the shuttle door closed.

Pistons hissed and the door lock clicked when it was secure. Hux finally let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding, and the guards led him to a seat. They buckled him in, not uncuffing him, then went towards the cockpit to speak with the pilot. They didn’t take a seat as the shuttle lifted off, and Hux let his head lower. This, it seemed, was the end.

Hux focused on his breathing, to keep himself calm as he reflected on his life. He’d done some great things while he’d been alive. Anyone could see that simply by looking at how successful the First Order had become under his guidance, because it surely wasn’t any thanks to Kylo Ren. The thought made Hux laugh to himself, _Kylo Ren. It turns out that impotent child bested me in the end_. Hux sighed, his smile draining. Maybe for the time being, on his trip to his execution, he could relax. He could relax for the first time in… well, since he’d fled from Arkanis with his father. It felt nice, resting back on the headrest, and being able to relax. He exhaled a deep sigh. Maybe for an hour or so, he’d finally be at peace.

There was no pressure on him now, no urgent matters to attend to. He could sit, and not have to think. He closed his eyes, and the constant headache that pricked at the back of his eyes faded. He felt calm, and knew it was a good mood to be in, for when he faced the firing squad. Too bad this mood couldn’t last forever, he mired.

An hour later the ship entered the atmosphere of an unknown planet. Hux didn’t pay it much attention, quite enjoying the feeling of being _bored_. He never had time to be bored before. When Hux opened his eyes, he saw the two guards walking back towards him and his eyes widened a bit at the sight of a black cloth in one of their hands. He didn’t fight it when the black bag was slipped over his head, though he was a bit upset about it. Weren’t they going to let him make a speech of some sort, a type of final hurrah, or manifesto? Apparently not.

The guards hoisted Hux out of his seat and walked him along quickly with them, Hux trying not to stumble. They stood, waiting for a while, before the boarding ramp to the shuttle was unlocked. Hux was urged forward with a hand on either arm as he strode down the ramp, head bowed slightly as he walked.

“As requested,” one of his captors said. Hux strained his ears through the cloth to listen.

“Excellent,” a mechanical voice responded. Hux knew that voice, or one similar. It was someone speaking through an integrated vocabulator.

Suddenly there was the blazing hum of a lightsaber cracking and spitting, and Hux flinched hard away from it. Two distinctive shouts from either side of him were all he heard from the guards before their bodies fell, hands releasing him.

An iron grip wrapped around Hux’s arm, and he was quickly dragged forward. “What in the hell is happening?”

“Welcome aboard, General,” said the man as he towed Hux forward, and Hux realized he was boarding another ship. The man he suspected was one of Kylo’s Knights shoved Hux roughly in to the copilot seat, before Hux heard the distinctive sound of someone sitting down on the other seat. The small ship was secured, and it began to rattle as it took off from the ground, shaking violently. _What a piece of junk_ , Hux thought.

“Where are you taking me?” He demanded. The Knight laughed under his helmet, and Hux hated him already.

“Somewhere you’ll be safe for a very – long – time.”

 _A prison_. Hux’s peace was shattered, and his headache returned. He’d almost rather be shot than be imprisoned for the rest of his life. But Hux had no choice, so he remained silent as the shuttle rattled away, and quickly jumped to hyperspace.


	3. Chapter 3

The flight to Hux’s new lodging was fairly short. He didn’t even have enough time to start plotting which newspapers he would request before the tiny ship was rattling again as it slowed. The landing was rough, causing Hux to shift from side to side in his tiny bucket seat. He spoke up, “Kriff, where’d you learn to fly?”

A second later he was hauled to his feet and pulled out of the seat. He couldn’t see anything with the bag over his head, so he went along without a struggle as the Knight led through the detention block. They went through several passage ways, so many in fact that Hux was positive the Knight was walking him down the same one’s multiple times with the sole reason to confuse him in case he ever tried to escape.

Finally Hux was shoved forward, released from his captors’ grip. He stumbled a bit, and the stuncuffs were removed. Then the bag was pulled off his head, and he was greeted by a blank wall of a cell.

He spun on his heel, turning barely in time to see one of the Knights of Ren leave the cell. The thick, durasteel bars clanged shut, and he stood frozen on the spot as he stared at them. Outside, he could hear the vague noises of fellow prisoners crying out. Hux turned back around, and scanned his new home.

There was a bench seat built in to the wall with a thin mattress on it, and he was provided with a pillow and two folded blankets. Hux estimated that the cell was three by four meters, which was much larger than the standard size used by the First Order. Across the room was a durasteel table with two chairs bolted to the ground, as well as two metal shelves bolted to the wall. On one of the walls was a toilet/sink unit. He turned his nose up at that.

Then he sighed, and began to make himself at home. He took off his coat, even though it was fairly cold in the cell, and began to make the bed. After that he sat at the table, thinking.

The guards had to come in at some time to feed him, and that’s when he would ask them about getting something to occupy his time. Maybe he could take up smoking again, which would surely take ten years off his life and mean a shorter sentence. He tapped his nail on the table, debating what to do with his time now that he was bored again. He decided to exercise.

Hux did a series of sit ups and pushups, straining himself in the process. But the pain would keep him sharp, and aware of his surroundings. He wasn’t sure how much time passed before the singular overhead light, set high up in the ceiling of his room went out. He huffed in annoyance, though he really had no reason to be annoyed. Sleep would pass the time until the guards fed him. His stomach growled as he lay on top of the blankets, only under his great coat, and he wondered if they were going to starve him. Hux drifted off to sleep at this unpleasant thought.

The next day, when the light overhead had been on for a while and Hux had finally resigned himself to using the toile because he couldn’t hold it forever, a shadow came over the cell door. The bars slide aside, and Hux stood up from where he’d been sitting on his bed. Kylo Ren walked in, wearing all black as per usual and Hux was almost surprised he wasn’t wearing a crown. Kylo looked smug, and Hux hardened his expression.

“Good morning, Hux.”

Hux didn’t respond. He wasn’t sure what title to use; he’d literally betrayed Kylo, so he couldn’t call him Supreme Leader since he held no allegiance to him. He also couldn’t call him Kylo, or Ren as he used to, because he was the ruler of the Galaxy and deserved more. Hux knew he should bow or salute, but instead, Hux remained standing there.

“I see you’ve settled in nicely,” Kylo said. It was a jab at his mussed up hair, which he’d refused to use water on because of the frizz it would create. _How typical,_ Hux thought. Of course Kylo would tell him he looks like shit to add salt to his wounds. Again Hux said nothing. “I commend you on your attempt to take my life. Truth be told, it was incredibly pitiful.” Still, Hux didn’t respond. “Not in the mood for conversation?”

“What would you like me to say?”

“Thank you, for not having you killed.”

“I think I’d rather be executed than imprisoned for life.”

“For a while,” Kylo corrected. Hux raised an eyebrow at this.

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?”

“Political parties change, moods can be swayed.”

“You and I both know that’s not true. The politics are as they always were; I’m a political prisoner and will always be seen as such.”

“Technically you’re dead.”

This made Hux pause, and he judged the sincerity of Kylo’s statement. “Who took my place?”

“Third Petty Officer Numo. If I recall, you had quite a bit of disdain for him.”

Hux had a lot of disdain for that sniveling lower level officer, but not enough to wish him death by firing squad. Hux shrugged it off though, since there was nothing he could do now. “What do you want, Ren?” Hux decided to pretend they both still held their previous positions of power, even if it was only for a moment. Kylo smirked, openly enjoying the fact that Hux was locked in a cell.

“You could always repent, see the error of your ways. If you bow to me, I may be able to organize some way to reintegrate you, or at least, let you out of here.”

“You know I will _never_ do that, and it’d hardly be worth my effort to try to fool you twice.”

“Then it’ll have to be genuine, won’t it?”

Hux scoffed. He could never pay homage to an emotional child such as Kylo Ren. “If you’ve come to openly mock me, I’d like for you to leave,” Hux motioned to the open cell door. He wasn’t stupid enough to try to run around Kylo and out of the cell, there was no way he’d even get two steps.

Suddenly Kylo closed the gap between them with two large steps, the hairs on the back of Hux’s neck standing up as Kylo’s power bristled against his skin. Hux wished he’d put his coat on for some added protection from the monster in front of him.

Despite that, he looked up at Kylo with a hard gaze, determined not to be the one to break eye contact. Kylo had several inches on him, and he hated it. “I own you, Hux. I own this cell, and everything in it. And if you want anything, just know, I’m the one who gives it to you. I grant permission for what you can and cannot have in here. And you’d do best to remember that.”

Hux knew a threat when he heard one, and even though he didn’t back down, he took it seriously. It was Kylo who then backed away, and turned to leave. He paused by the door though, giving Hux with a few choice words. “Enjoy your breakfast,” he said, and Hux’s attention was drawn to the ration bar now placed on his table, as if to make a further point to Hux that Kylo was _literally_ providing him with what he needed to survive. The cell bars closed, and Hux realized that although he hadn’t eaten in nearly a day, he wasn’t very hungry.

* * *

The three of the Knights that entered Hux’s cell were an intimidating bunch with broad shoulders and the same height as Hux. Hux recognized the one who’d brought him to this block because his helmet had built-in binoculars to see. The other two were equally imposing, one with a blue light panel on the front of his mask that lit up when he spoke. The other had a simple slit across the front of his helmet where his eye should be. Hux rose from the bed where he’d been boredly scanning through newspaper titles, wearing nothing more than his pants and undershirt. His dog tags on one of the shelves, his coat draped over one chair at the table.

All at once, the three Knights went at him, and Hux backed against the wall so they couldn’t get behind him. He didn’t bother to swing at the first, instead choosing to duck low, to hit them in the abdomen since they were all well protected by their helmets. But any attempts were fruitless; Hux was hit with a right hook straight off, causing him to stumble sideways. He was hit again in the face, and when he fell to his knees, one of the Knights kicked him hard enough to knock him over.

A boot collided with his face again, and blood exploded from face, his nose breaking under the pressure. Hux fell to hands and knees, and received another kick to the gut. He grunted hard as his insides were wrecked.

The Knights circled him and one of the Knights dragged him to the center of the room, and when he was released, he was kicked from both sides until a boot connected with his face again. His arms gave out completely and instinctively he curled up in to a tight ball, hands over his head to protect himself.

“Hold him up,” said Bluemouth, the lights on his mask flashing. The one who’d brought him there, Binoeyes hauled Hux to his feet before locking Hux’s hands behind his back. His head hung forward, blood dripping off his lower lip in a thin line as Bluemouth began to punch him in the stomach.

Hux grunted with each one, body jerking hard. His eyes felt hot, warm with tears from the pain, and the new swelling in his right eye from one of the blows. The punches stopped for a brief moment, before Hux was slapped hard with a leather-gloved hand. Slitforeyes who was not assaulting Hux, and grabbed him by the hair at the back of his head and Hux’s head was wrenched back which caused him to hiss.

Barring bloody teeth, Hux opened weakened eyelids to sneer in the face of Slitforeyes. “Just you wait,” he was told, the man’s voice warped by the vocabulator that all the Knights seemed to have in their helmets. “You’re ours now-”

“Fuck you,” Hux spat, blood sputtering off his lips and landing on the Knights faceplate. Suddenly Hux was released from Binoeyes’ grip, and Slitforeyes dragged him to the bed. He shoved Hux face down into his pillow, blood smearing there. Then he climbed onto the bed behind Hux, laying all his weight down on Hux who was crushed underneath.

“Oh we will,” he growled behind Hux’s ear, and Hux clutched the bed sheets in tightly balled fists. Slitforeyes let out a dangerous, self-assured chuckle. “We’ll fuck you good and proper, I can guarantee it.” As if to make a point, he snapped his pelvis hard against Hux’s ass, making Hux gasp.

The Knight stroked a hand through Hux’s hair, his entire frame engulfing Hux. “If that’s how you sound now, imagine what kind of slut you’ll be when we all have a turn at you.” Then the Knight got up, his point made, and he laughed as he turned. “Let’s go. Let him _think_ on it for a while.”

The three Knights exited, and Hux lay on his bed, staring at the wall of his cell. He started trembling, nose still bleeding and face painfully swelling from the fight. They were going to hurt him, _really_ hurt him.

Hux was terrified as he lay on the bed, not daring to move off of it. The fact that he didn’t know when to expect them only made this worse, because suddenly he had to be ready for them at all times. For now though, his lower lip trembled, and silently, he began to cry.

* * *

It wasn’t long until Hux had another visitor. Hux’s eye was still healing, swollen and a greenish yellow when Slitforeyes stepped in to Hux’s cell all alone and unsettlingly quiet. Hux had eaten a few meals since the attack, but his insides were still squishy and he still felt nauseous whenever he drank water. When the Knight entered his cell, Hux knew exactly what he was there for.

Slitforeyes lingered by the door until the bars clanged shut. Then he stormed towards Hux, who jumped off the bed with his fists up to protect himself. He was ready for the fight, but his blows were futile. The Knight was too powerful for him as he overtook Hux, tackling Hux to the bed and grappling with him. “No-” Hux grunted, the Knight pinning Hux’s hands above his head as he weaseled his way between Hux’s legs. “Don’t-”

“I told you we’d come back. Lucky me, I get to pop your cherry first,” he sneered, hands wrapped tight around Hux’s wrists. Then he sat up on Hux’s hips, and pulled himself out of his pants. Hux didn’t look down, but he didn’t have to in order to know that Slitforeyes was already hard before he entered the cell. Hux’s struggle was weak, nothing compared to the brute strength of the Knight above him.

“Help! Please!” Hux cried out in a futile gesture. Slitforeyes clamped a hand down on Hux’s mouth, and cooed at him.

“You don’t want to alert the other guards because they might want to come join us.” Hux groaned at the thought, twisting and wringing his wrists in Slitforeyes’ grasp. Without warning, Slitforeyes let his wrists go, using the Force to pin them down. Then Slitforeyes scooted back, and yanked Hux’s pants off.

Hux struggled, lifted slightly off the bed before his legs were trapped together, pants pooling around his ankles. Slitforeyes rolled Hux’s legs over onto his side for easier access, and stroked a gloved hand down his hip. Hux was weak to fight against him. “Look at you, so pretty and soft. I wonder what you’ll be like when I’m done with you.”

Hux cried out again, begging for help. “Somebody, please!” Slitforeyes reached up, and slapped Hux hard. His cheek stung and his ears rang, before Slitforeyes clamped his hand back over Hux’s mouth, sneering at him. “I told you what’ll happen if you keep that up. Is that what you want, the other guards to come in here? I’m doing you a _favor_ by having you all to myself for your first time.” Hux went to open his mouth, pulling his head away from Slitforeyes as he continued to defy him. With that, Slitforeyes shoved a full finger up into Hux.

Hux flinched hard, eyes shut tight, and his cry drained out to a whimper. Over him, Slitforeyes leaned down, not moving his finger as he whispered quietly into Hux’s ear.

“Now you behave, or you’re going to be in a world of pain.” He tried again, lifting his hand off of Hux’s mouth, and Hux let out a quiet sob, gagging on his own tongue.

“Very good, now you’re learning.” Hux’s vision blurred, that sick, hot feeling in the back of his throat growing as he began to cry. The finger inside him was pulled out, and he couldn’t see what the Knight was doing. But a second later, he felt it again, those leather-clad fingers, but they were moistened. When he pushed his fingers in, Hux gave out a small pout, gritting his teeth hard to silence himself.

“There, isn’t that better? Now we can really get to it.” Slitforeyes began to tease Hux open, sitting propped up on the bed over Hux as Hux continued to cry. It was embarrassing, being so harassed. He was pinned down, legs caught together, and he couldn’t even fight off his attacker. His sobs grew deeper at the thought of what was to come next, and it made his guts twist in anxiety and desperation.

A second finger was added, and Hux’s head swam as his cock came to half attention. He could feel the need welling up in him, despite his fear, his body reacting to the stimulation. It’d been years since he’d been with anybody, no time for such a thin while he was General. Even now in the cell, he’d barely even thought about masturbating. And now he was given no choice in the matter.

The Knight, seeming to read his thoughts, chuckled, “You made your choice when you decided to betray the Supreme Leader. Now,” Slitforeyes sat up off of Hux, and rolled him on to his stomach, pulling his fingers out. “I can promise you won’t enjoy this, but maybe next time, you’ll like it a bit more when there’s three of us.” He positioned himself, Hux’s wrists and ankles still trapped together, so Slitforeyes pushed his thumbs into the meat of Hux’s ass cheeks. He inhaled audibly, a strange sound coming through his helmet.

“I’m sure you were quite a pretty peach once,” He pushed in, watching his cock disappear into Hux’s depths. Hux cried out in pain, and Slitforeyes flattened himself out over Hux’s back, again clamping a hand over his mouth. “You’re weak, Kitten,” he said behind Hux, who sobbed into his hand.

Slitforeyes began to move in deep, barely giving Hux a chance to adjust. Hux had been with other men before, of course, but mostly in his academy days. And it had always been consensual. This, with the knight riding behind him, did make him feel weak; he couldn’t even fend off an attack despite all the sit ups he’d been doing. He wanted to cry out again for help but knew it wouldn’t do any good.

And he couldn’t tell Kylo, even if he had a way of contacting him. Kylo was the Supreme Leader, he had more important things to attend to than his ex-general being defiled in prison by his friends. He choked on tears, and Slitforeyes spoke up again. “Just listen to you,” he had one hand on Hux’s hip, using it for leverage. “Pitiful. All broken and wet on your bed, no wonder you’re here. You’re useless.”

Hux openly sobbed, quieting down as Slitforeyes burrowed deeper, and got harder. It wasn’t long before he was panting above Hux, before he pushed his helmeted forehead against Hux’s back, right between his shoulder blades. He came groaning quietly, panting breaths that matched the pace of their act, though the feel of them on Hux’s bare skin was marred by the helmet. Slowly Slitforeyes eased up, hand falling away from Hux’s mouth, though he didn’t make a noise when he was given that freedom.

As he began to dislodge himself, Slitforeyes spoke up quietly. “Now you’re a proper slut, doesn’t that feel good? We don’t need pretense since you already know what’ll happen when we come around.” Hux whined quietly as Slitforeyes pulled all the way out, and the weight of the bed behind him eased.

Slitforeyes got up and buttoned himself. Hux didn’t look over, didn’t want to see what he was doing. Then the cell door opened and shut, and Hux let out a weak cry. He was still restrained with his hands above his head, unable to pull his pants up. He let out a second, louder cry of desperation, before his hands were released, and he brought them down toward shim.

He buried his face in his hands, sobs quaking his body. Hux curled up into a tight ball on the bed, crying about what had just happened, and what would happen. He was emotionally bruised, cracks in his soul. Somewhere deep down, he wished this would never happen again. But somewhere even deeper, he knew that it would.


	4. Chapter 4

The bars to the cell door slid opened unexpectedly, and Hux looked up. Immediately he got to his feet from where he’d been sitting on one of the seats at the metal table. Kylo strode in, pleased with the surprised look on Hux’s face.

Kylo wore all black, as per usual, though he’d adorned himself with a new cape. It was the same length as his last, clean cut and no longer worn or frayed. It was made of the finest material to keep him warm, and he’d spent a full hour preparing himself for this meeting. He was almost surprised at how disheveled the ex-general looked.

Disheveled was a loose term though. Hux, of course, looked like he always did. His face was hardened, slightly bitter with his plump lower lip turned downward. The only thing different was the harsh blue bruising around one eye, while the other was slightly more yellow than normal. His hair was parted on the left and styled to stay out of his eyes; it looked like he’d recently been given a haircut. He was wearing a long sleeve grey shirt and black pants, along with tied boots and his dog tags. Kylo nodded to him curtly, “Hux.”

Hux didn’t nod back. He certainly didn’t bow, and he didn’t salute, or downcast his gaze. He stared with defiance. was wound tight, like he was waiting for Kylo to make a move, so Kylo did.

Kylo walked over to the table, and Hux took a step away, keeping a distance between them. It was like Hux was judging Kylo and basing his movements off what the other did, relying on him for his tells. Kylo put down a deck of cards on the table and looked over at the datapad Hux had been reading. A smirk quirked up the side of his lip as he realized Hux had been reading the newspaper, and it was open to an article on the First Order. He looked up at Hux, who was still looking extremely severe. “You’ve been keeping up with the news.”

“Of course,” he responded, voice quieter than usual with a bit less of an edge to it. Then Kylo glanced around to scan the room and made note of the items he recognized and had personally approved. There were some personal grooming products and extra clothes, Hux’s great coat laid out over the bed as an extra blanket. There was also the datapad, and he’d granted Hux permission to request extra food from the canteen, but so far, he’d eaten only the prescribed meals provided to him. It was like Hux had inflicted his own exile, where he kept only the bare minimum.

“Would you like to play a game of Hook Nines?” Kylo motioned to the table before he took a seat. It was clear that Hux had no choice.

Hux pulled down the cuffs of his shirt to ball up in his fists as he stared at Kylo for another moment, before he joined him at the table. He sat down slowly, half on the seat and half off, and Kylo heard a single word echo in his mind. _Sore_. Kylo could see plain as day that the Knights had been in to deliver a beating, and while he didn’t quite approve, he was sure Hux deserved it.

Hux turned off the datapad and pushed it away as Kylo began to deal the cards. Kylo was incredibly comfortable with the deck in hand since he’d been raised by a father who spent most of his time in canteens.

“I see things are going well for you here?”

Hux didn’t answer, watching the cards be dealt, and obviously counting to make sure they had an equal number. “I checked your commissary log. You haven’t been ordering anything to make your time here more comfortable.”

“I don’t need much,” Hux said, before clearing his throat. It was obvious he wasn’t used to talking, and why should he be? He’d been here for nearly four weeks, and Kylo knew his only guests were the guards. His Knights were never much of one for conversation, either. Hux slid the cards over the table and picked them up, then he began to organize them methodically as Kylo went on.

“Of course, but surely you must want some data chips, so you can read something other than the news.”

“The news is fine.”

“I can force you to read something else, you know,” Kylo said, and Hux paused. He didn’t look up from his cards, like he was measuring the weight of those words. Kylo liked this, having _actual_ power over Hux, it was almost nice. And Hux, for his part, didn’t seem too determined to be defiant.

“If you want to, yes you can,” Hux said before he put down a low card, starting the game off with caution. Kylo had almost expected him to go for a higher card first, to raise the stakes of the game even though they weren’t technically betting. Kylo put down his own card and changed the subject.

“You’ll be glad to know that the First Order is doing well. We’ve squashed most of the Resistance and haven’t had even a whisper of them in the Inner and Mid Rim.”

Hux’s silence at the news of his beloved First Order made Kylo curious; he couldn’t help but need to figure out where Hux’s mind was. So he delved in a little, and found it a jumbled mess. Hux’s head was spinning; it was fuzzy, without any real trains of thought. He could see Hux’s cards, mostly high cards, which he was strategically avoiding. And something else… fear. That struck Kylo, because he’d never searched Hux’s mind and felt him be _afraid_.

Kylo decided to take it easy on Hux. He didn’t say anything more as he played his cards aggressively against Hux who was incredibly uncompetitive. Things were different between them now, almost new. Kylo won round after round, and Hux played strategically weak, playing to let Kylo win.

When the deck of cards ran out, Kylo scooped them up, and he watched an interesting movement from across the table. Hux shifted, having fully sat on his seat at this point, and shoved his hands between his legs, like he was keeping his fingers warm. Hux’s shoulders hunched forward, like he was protecting himself as he looked down at the table, eyes averted.

“You lost on purpose,” Kylo said, trying to sound stern like he was giving Hux a lecture.

“You’re very good at Hook nines,” he countered.

Kylo couldn’t help but chuckle at that, “Flattery won’t get you special treatment.”

“I’m not flattering you for special treatment.”

“Of course you are.” _Anger_ , Kylo felt it from Hux. Now _that_ was an emotion he was familiar with coming from Hux. It felt refreshing almost, his anger not white hot like Kylo’s own. It was thicker, like oil, better rooted in the ground. Kylo had forgotten how much of a constant presence that had been in his life.

Now that he was the unchallenged Supreme Leader, everyone around him was slowly turning in to a yes-man, though he knew they were loyal. He used his mind reading capabilities more these days to keep people in check, so it was nice to have someone angry with and opposed him. It made him feel refreshed, his mind racing with possible counter arguments. But he said nothing as he got up from the table.

He straightened out the deck and set it down on the table. To his surprise, Hux got up too, like a mild salute, recognizing the other was about to leave. “You can keep the deck.”

“And play with whom?”

 _That’s not my problem_ , Kylo wanted to say. But he could tell Hux was emotionally wounded, most likely still recovering from being stripped of his rank and imprisoned. He decided to let it go. “Perhaps we can play next time I come by for a visit.”

“That’s nice of you,” said Hux. Kylo’s senses sharpened. Had Hux given him a second compliment? Hux continued, looking up at Kylo as he spoke. “To come by, I mean. I don’t get many visitors,” Hux cracked a half smile, and Kylo was taken aback. Hux never _joked_ with him before, or even smiled, really. Whenever he smiled as General it was restrained, or of self-satisfaction, not genuine happiness. Maybe this stint in the detention block was doing more to make Hux docile than Kylo had expected. If that was the case, this was a very good revelation.

“I can’t come by often, but I’ll try to again, soon.” Hux nodded in response, his eyes now down cast. Besides that, he didn’t answer. So Kylo left the cell in silence, the bars automatically sliding closed behind him. As Kylo made his way down the hallway, past rows of other cells, he heard a noise from behind. He turned back and saw a couple of the cards he’d left with Hux flittering out of the cell in a fashion that let Kylo know Hux had thrown the cards at the door out of anger.

* * *

The Knights sat around, laughing to each other. Now with helmets off, they were all discussing the newest addition to the detention block. Slitforeyes laughed, “You should have heard him. What a whore, crying an squawking-”

“He was crying?” asked Bluemouth, putting down his cup.

“Oh yeah.”

“What a bitch,” said Binoeyes.

“And you know, _you KNOW_ that he’s done it before.”

“You think?”

“Of course! Boy was afraid, but he knew what was happening. He knew how to clench up, if you know what I mean.” At this, the three of them laughed, so Slitforeyes continued. “And the best part is, I told him we’re coming back. All three of us.”

“Nice,” Bluemouth reached over to pour more Corellian lum in Slitforeyes’ cup. “We’ll make him see the error of his ways, and make him bow down.”

“He doesn’t know how lucky he is, getting that nice big cell.”

“The Supreme Leader is wise,” Binoeyes agreed.

“Even if he is our cock sleeve, he’s lucky he’s not down in that piss hole lower level with the other traitors.” They went on to finish their drinks, talking about the rest of the prisoners and making a plan not to tell Kylo Ren what they were doing to Hux.

* * *

Bluemouth took Hux down, dragging him to the bed. He ripped the blankets off, Hux’s great coat getting bundled up with them until there was only the fitted sheet covering the mattress. He tossed Hux onto the thin mattress and rolled Hux onto his stomach. “No-” Hux struggled, but Bluemouth held him down with a hand on the back of his throat. He pinned Hux’s head to the bed, squeezing hard as Binoeyes pulled off Hux’s pants. They easily slipped down his lithe frame, all the way until Binoeyes yanked them off, and pushed Hux’s ass cheeks open.

“You knew what was going to happen when we came back,” Bluemouth sneered close to Hux’s face. Hux gripped the sheets, legs spread open by the Force that was like an invisible spreader bar. The feel of cold lube that was dribbled on his hole made Hux jerk, and he barked out like he was giving an order.

“You won’t get away with this,” he sneered as he tried to figure out how to get Bluemouth to stop holding him so tightly to the bed. Suddenly, he cried out as Binoeyes shoved a slicked finger in to him, not even taking time to warm him up.

“Of course we will,” Bluemouth said, as Binoeyes began to roughly shove him open. “You think the Supreme Leader cares about what happens to you? He put you here because you’re not good enough to be given an honorable death. You’re here to be _punished_.”

Hux cried out, devolving to a high-pitched scream as a second finger was added. He jerked forward, body tensing and trying to make itself small to ward off the attack. But the fingers behind him worked him open, curling down to swipe over his sensitive nerves that weren’t nearly warm enough to receive such attention.

The Knights laughed above him through their helmets, voices distorted, and he could hear the sound of leather shifting. Boots moved across the cold floor as they each undid their trousers to reveal their lengths. He heard the cap of the lube open and close twice, and knew they were warming themselves up. Hux struggled, but it was a vague attempt; they were going to take advantage of him, and he was in no position to go crying to the Supreme Leader about it.

Suddenly, Binoeyes got onto the bed and mounted him, easily slipping right in. The detention block that always held some sort of noise was punctuated by a loud cry, before Hux closed his eyes tight as the pain ripped through his muscles. He remained completely still, the Knight behind him groaning in a pleased response. Hux didn’t move, his body too tense as it braced against the onslaught.

“Very good,” he heard Bluemouth speak above him, still holding Hux’s head to the bed as he stood beside it. Binoeyes dragged his cock out slowly, and Hux let out a broken sob, his body stressed to the point of breaking. Never in his life had he felt so helpless and like such a failure. His resolve shattered and he began to openly sob onto the bed. Binoeyes shoved all the way in, hands on Hux’s hips as he bottomed out. Hux was blinded by pain, a scream that sounded far away ripped from his throat. He was fragmented to the brink, screaming sobs emitted from his throat that was hot and slick with tears.

It took several seconds for Hux to come back to himself, and to remember where he was, and what was happening. Bluemouth still held him down, and Binoeyes was hitting him with a quick, thorough pace, the length of his cock sliding almost its entirety in and out of Hux’s tight, withdrawn hole. Hux’s sobs were guttural and throaty, losing himself to the onslaught.

“You gonna come in that ungrateful bitch?” Slitforeyes asked from somewhere behind Hux as Binoeyes continued his pace.

“Oh fuck yes, I’m gonna fill him-”

“You know I like them wet,” Slitforeyes said, his tone sounding mechanically amused. Several seconds later, Binoeyes let out a shout.

“Fuck!” His voice was a low mechanical rasp as he hit Hux hard, and then Hux could feel it, the sudden slick of being filled with cum. Hux continued to cry, his hands reaching up over his head to protect himself, placed on Bluemouth’s that was still at his neck. He’d give anything to be released from the pain, and far away from this hell.

Binoeyes let out an audible shudder, slipping slowly out of Hux until his tip crested, and rounded out of Hux. Hux let out a groan, and a wet pout as the bed shifted behind him. The pressure of someone behind him was momentarily lifted, until a familiar pair of hands saddled themselves on Hux’s hips.

The gloved hands stroked up Hux’s pallid back, pushing up his undershirt to expose his skin. Slitforeyes loomed over Hux, placing the tip of his cock against Hux’s hole that wasn’t ready for more, before he laid down the full weight of himself on top of Hux as Bluemouth let go of Hux’s neck. But the pressure there was only replaced by a new hand that pinned Hux’s own hands behind his neck. Behind him, Slitforeyes snickered in that mechanical voice that he’d grown to hate.

“I told you we’d all take a turn.” His cock rested there as a threatening presence. “If only the Supreme Leader could see you now, used as our play thing.” Then Slitforeyes pressed in, raising up off Hux’s back as he put all his weight down on the one hand over Hux’s throat.

Slitforeyes buried deep into Hux’s heat, and Hux screamed once. Above him, Slitforeyes laughed mockingly as he began a thorough, deep pace. He barely pulled out, his hips doing more work than his cock, of degrading Hux’s sense of self. He rode out over Hux, who openly sobbed as he was forced down and fucked, Slitforeyes’ hand keeping him pinned and his throat asphyxiated, though not enough so that he couldn’t breathe. Slitforeyes’ other gloved hand was on Hux’s hip, sticky with lube that smeared on Hux’s porcelain skin.

After several painful minutes, the Knight leaned down, his elbow landing on the bed to give Hux a bit of a reprieve from the pressure on the back of his throat. The Knight reached around, his lube-slicked hand wrapping around Hux’s length that had grown to a painful red color. Slitforeyes whispered in his ear, snapping hips in a deep rut, Hux’s cries raised with each insertion. “See, Kitten? I knew you’d enjoy it, unlike like last time.”

Hux’s mouth was sticky with saliva and tears, sobbing as his only answer. Slitforeyes slid his arm under Hux’s, whose hands both remained on the back of his neck. Then he stuck two fingers into Hux’s gaping mouth, and Hux sobbed as the leather-clad fingers depressed his tongue. He couldn’t help his bodily response to suck, much in the same way he would suckle on a pacifier for comfort if he was an infant. Above him, the Knight continued.

“Very good, we’ll make a docile thing of you, yet. The Supreme Leader will be proud.” Then the Knight fell silent as he rode out his own pleasure, and stroked Hux. But the tugs were absent minded, something to keep his hand occupied until he was done.

The Knight came groaning quietly, panting through the mask. Hux was still sobbing, still sucking on leather fingers when he pumped Hux full of his seed, the crux of Hux’s knees now slick with sweat. Slowly the Knight sat up and released Hux as he panted. He put two hands on Hux’s ass cheeks as he leaned back, to look at Hux, and watch his hole as he pulled his cock out.

“Such a fucking slut, oh my stars,” he said, and Hux felt the chill of air rush into him. Then the Knight was off the bed, and the third, Bluemouth, took his place. Slitforeyes offered one word of advice though, as he walked away from Hux and zipped himself up. “He’s plenty wet now for you, so it should be an easy deal.”

Bluemouth chuckled, sliding right into Hux who let out a quiet cry, puttering quieter than before. “I don’t need much,” he said, referring to the fact that he’d been touching himself while watching the others take advantage of the once-great General. “If you were obedient to the Supreme Leader, you wouldn’t be here. It’s all your fault that you’ve ended up here.”

Bluemouth ground down in to Hux like he was a trampoline, forcing Hux’s knees out from under him, and his hips into the bed. He slammed in hard and fast, elbows caged on either side of Hux as he rammed in to him. Hux’s vision was blurred by the tears, unable to see anything now. He didn’t struggle, and hardly registered that his own cock, hard and red, was being chafed against the sheets. He lay there, taking the onslaught.

By the time Bluemouth was done, he’d only been in Hux a minute or two. The two other Knights teased him after he came, and then sat up, “That good huh? I didn’t think I’d loosened him _that much_.”

“He was so fucking wet, I couldn’t help it,” Bluemouth said as he got off the bed, buttoning up his pants. “You guys did a good job with prep,” they patted each other on the back, laughing.

Then they left, the cell bars closing behind them, and they chatted as if nothing had happened. And Hux simply lay there, crying as he stared at the wall of the cell.

He was painfully hard, and painfully sore. He felt the wetness deep down inside him, abused and taken advantage of them. None of the Knights had worn protection, leaving him a leaking, sopping mess on the bed that he was expected to sleep in later. Hux let out a quiet, self-reassuring pout, legs not moving. His body was completely still and half undressed as he was left alone to wallow. Self-pity sparked up in his gut, and he began to tremble, thinking of all that could have been.

* * *

It was too soon. Hux had barely fallen asleep, his pants buttoned without bothering to clean himself up. When the cell door opened, Hux’s eyes opened in shock, his body not ready for more.

Suddenly he was dragged from the bed, another Knight who he hadn’t met before pulling him up to his feet. Hux stumbled, legs like jelly and he winced as he fell, a pair of stuncuffs slapped onto his wrists. When he stood up, he felt a sharp pang deep in his gut with every step. “Come on, get up. It’s time for your weekly shower.”

Hux stumbled down the hallway in the familiar direction of the ‘fresher. He was dizzy, stumbling after the Knight who directed him as he eagerly anticipated a shower. The hot water would be a relief.

He was shoved in to an open stall and uncuffed. The Knight turned to him, a hand on his saber, and Hux already hated this part. He knew the Knight would watch him, would stare at him and see every move to make sure Hux didn’t try to get away. Hux didn’t like the way his helmet was turned towards Hux, knowing he couldn’t actually see what part of him the man was staring at.

The stall was almost as big as his cell, with a single showerhead against one wall. There was a towel neatly folded on the bench where he put his clothes, and he trembled under the water as it ran cold when he turned it on. He could feel soreness in his muscles as he ripped open a pack of powdered soap, and began to rub it on his skin.

As the water grew warmer, Hux began to relax. He knew he only had a few minutes to shower. It wasn’t much different than at the Academy, except that he was alone. So he soaked up the warm water, mechanically washing down his bruised skin, daring to wash between his legs. He was still sore and slick, and he didn’t look down to see if the water ran red. He rubbed the soap all over, rinsing it off as quickly as he could. And during it, he had only one thought, _get clean, get clean, get clean_. He couldn’t think of anything else but that sole task, soon forgetting about the guard standing nearby as he dissolved.


	5. Chapter 5

The cell was cold, but Hux didn’t even seem to notice. When Kylo entered, Hux was sitting at the table, with eyes half lidded and a darkened datapad in front of him. The sight was a big jarring, the ex-general’s hair unstyled with his dog tags resting on a shelf unattended. His eyes widened as he looked up when the bars opened, and Kylo was hit with a wave of fear from him.

Then the wave ebbed, though Hux’s wide-eyed stare didn’t change. Kylo wore what he always wore, all black with a half-cape, saber still at his side though he hadn’t had to use it in a while. People were falling in line behind him, and it felt good to have so much power, both physically and politically. Slowly, Hux stood up from his seat, not taking his eyes of Kylo.

“It’s good to see you again, Hux.”

Hux nodded, lips parting like he was going to say something. Then he walked to Kylo, a determination in his step. Kylo tensed, hand immediately going to his saber until, a second later, Hux had flung his arms around Kylo’s shoulder and embraced him in a tight hug. Kylo was stunned, standing stock still as Hux pressed his entirety into Kylo, chest against chest in an intimate embrace.

Kylo took his hand off his saber slowly, gloves squeaking as he loosened his hand. Then he went to wrap two arms around Hux, not sure what this was about. “I missed you,” Hux whispered, squeezing Kylo once, then relaxing, though not letting go. Kylo squeezed Hux back, a smile growing on his face.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner, I’ve been very bus-” His words were cut off as Hux broke from the hug, only to replace the gesture with something more intimate. Hux pressed chapped lips to Kylo’s, cupping his cheek to keep him from getting out of it, at least for a second. Kylo’s eyes widened, staring at Hux whose eyes were closed before he pressed into the kiss, pushing Hux away before he pulled out of it.

“I didn’t know-”

“Touch me,” Hux whispered, breaking the hug to guide one of Kylo’s arms under his shirt, up his bare back and Kylo audibly shivered. “Please touch me.” Then Kylo was trapped in Hux’s kiss again, and this time he didn’t try to fight it. He didn’t know what to think, sine this was all so abrupt. So he stepped forward with Hux in his arms, careful not to step on his feet that were only covered in socks.

Kylo was alight with passion, kissing Hux deeper as they got to the bed. Hux sat back on it, and Kylo pushed him down, his hand reaching around to press leather into Hux’s stomach. Then he reached down to squeeze Hux’s hip, breaking the kiss despite Hux’s fingers being delicately threaded through his hair.

“I didn’t know you wanted this,” he whispered, gracing Hux with ghosting lips over his own. Below him, Hux was pliant and needy, rolling his hips as Kylo pressed a knee in to his groin.

“You should have,” Hux whispered back, eyes finally opening, and they were the most beautiful shade of blue Kylo had ever seen.

“How?” Kylo couldn’t help but crack a smile. “How should I have known?”

“You’re a mind reader,” Hux paused, looking a bit confused. “You could have found it.”

“You must have had it buried deep then,” he planted a soft kiss on Hux’s lips, knowing the validation he gave to Hux with each one. “Because I searched your mind plenty of times,” and at that, Kylo delved back in to his mind, and what he saw was glorious. Hux wanted to be on his knees, taking Kylo whole into his mouth. So Kylo rolled them over, Hux feather light as he lay on Kylo. Kylo made a note that he weighed nearly nothing as he crawled down to the end of the bed.

He got Kylo’s pants unzipped, and then Kylo sat up. “Here,” he motioned, moving Hux further and further off the bed. “Down, on your knees.” Kylo caught the spark of pleasure from Hux, glad that Hux wanted this and was obedient as he sank to his knees next to the bed. Then he helped Kylo get his boots off before he pulled Kylo’s cock out, and began to suck on his balls.

His hand was cold over the tip of Kylo’s cock, and Kylo made a mental note to have him given an extra blanket. Now, with Hux being so intimate with Kylo, he could see how truly small the ex-general was. His fingers looked tiny compared to Kylo’s own, which he observed when he looked down at his own hand for a moment. And Hux’ cheeks were soft, curved slightly down to a jaw that he knew would be just as delicate.

Hux licked a long line up the underside of Kylo’s growing cock, and it made Kylo shiver. That felt so damn good. Hux took Kylo into his mouth, tongue swirling around, abandoning his fat lower lip that suckled on the tip. Kylo couldn’t believe what was happening.

He’d never imagined that the general, _ex-general_ , he reminded himself, would be like this. He was docile in the way he suckled on Kylo, and willingly went down to his knees without a fuss. Kylo liked having someone to argue with him, to bat around ideas, but lately he’d come to discover with other diplomats that in place of arguing, he could have a creative discourse. And now, with Hux so demure, this new Hux was beginning to grow on Kylo. Or maybe it was the fact he was sucking Kylo off in a fantastically succinct fashion.

Hux didn’t let a single dribble of spit go to waste, and swallowed up any precome that came out. He squeezed Kylo’s balls as Kylo began to breathe harder, trying to draw this out. He knew that Hux wouldn’t stop until he’d sucked him all the way off. The thought of getting not one, but two orgasms from Hux made Kylo hiss in an inhale, groaning out the exhale as Hux swallowed him all the way to the base.

“Kriff Hux,” he groaned. “If I’d known you were this good, I’d have returned sooner.” Hux looked up at him, eyes begging for reaffirmation. Kylo gripped the bed hard, his gut twisted tight, balls pulsating with each gentle tickle from Hux’s fingers. “Yes, ah-” He paused, breath caught in his throat.

Kylo whispered, “I’m coming,” to give Hux a little warning. At this, Hux continued exactly what he was doing, bobbing his head up and down and tightening his throat around Kylo’s tip. Kylo came seconds later, refusing to make a sound as he unloaded.

Hux slurped up every last drop, not stopping until Kylo put a hand on his shoulder, to guide him away. Then Hux licked as he went, cleaning up the mess in an orderly fashion. His lips popped off Kylo quietly, as if Hux too was afraid to make noise in this echoey detention block. Kylo put a hand under his chin, and guided him up, “Come here.”

Hux slipped into Kylo’s lap, and Kylo pulled him in to a kiss. Hux squealed, _he squealed_ , into the kiss, before pulling away briefly. “You taste good,” Kylo muttered, looking up at Hux as Hux returned his gaze. Kylo could see it in his eyes, Hux thought very highly of what he’d just done.

“I taste like you.”

“Well then I taste good.” At that, Hux cracked a smile, and in short order he threw his arms around Kylo to keep himself steady as Kylo picked up Hux, and laid him out on the bed underneath him. Then Kylo began to press kisses into his mouth, now salty with spit and cum, and Kylo loved it. He’d gone years without being intimate and now that he was Supreme Leader that was almost inconceivable. But now he had Hux, who was the only man that he could do this with.

As Kylo pressed his hips into Hux’s, and shifted back and forth, he reached up a hand to grab the only thing that would suffice as lube. It was a small bottle of a clear, viscous liquid, and it landed in his gloved palm after it crossed the room from the sink. He set it on the bed, and started to undress Hux.

Hux sat up, Kylo pulling the shirt over his head. Then he slid down the bed, taking Hux’s pants with him, and peeling off his socks. Then he kissed up the length of Hux’s stomach, observing how concave it was. He kissed up to Hux’s mouth, his hands sliding up over Hux’s protruding ribcage. “You’d look cute in an oversized shirt and socks,” he muttered into their lippy kisses.

Hux hummed in agreement below him, “I don’t think they’d approve a pantsless dress code here,” he muttered.

Kylo cracked a smile as he rolled them over, laying side by side and he adjusted one of Hux’s legs so that it draped over his hip. “I can change that.”

“It’d still be cold,” Hux said, as he stroked the back of one hand down Kylo’s chest, the other pushing hair away from his face. “But I’d do it for you.”

 _Anything for you_ , Kylo heard from him. Kylo’s heart swelled, as he dipped his fingers into the jar, wetting his leather gloves. As Supreme Leader, he was acutely aware of the power he held over people. So he slicked his finger down the cleft between Hux’s cheeks, wetting the area before he went back to the jar for more.

Then he pressed a finger up right at Hux’s entrance, teasing as he poked him, warming the area with stimulation. All the while it seemed like Hux couldn’t stop kissing him, pressing soft lips and a warm tongue into his mouth. Hux sucked on Kylo’s bottom lip, and Kylo groaned. As he opened Hux, he delved in to his mind a little to check on him

Things were quiet, in a disorganized way. He was solely focused on Kylo, his mind little pinpricks of pressure and pleasure. It was nice, a comfortable place to be. Kylo pulled out of his mind, the cold of the cell settling in on the back of his neck. Finally Kylo pulled out of the kiss, “You’re so passionate.”

“Only for you-” Hux’s words were cut off as he hissed, Kylo pressing in a finger.

“Are you okay?” Kylo asked, not moving the digit.

Hux nodded, body relaxing in Kylo’s embrace. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Hux shifted a bit, leg wrapping up higher over Kylo’s waist, so Kylo continued. He moved his finger in and out, muscle tightening around him as he did so. The cell was quiet out in the hallway, since the other prisoners knew the Supreme Leader was on the premises, and they were warned to be on their best behavior.

It was almost romantic, the way in which Kylo touched Hux, taking his time, easing him into comfort. When he slid a second finger in, he mildly wondered what it was like not having soft, human fingers touching him, but leather gloved ones. He mused that it probably felt more invasive, a fact which Hux seemed to enjoy.

Finally Hux bucked his hips, letting out a quiet whine, “Kylo.” It broke his heart almost, with how pitiful it sounded. Kylo pulled his fingers out, and rolled them over until Hux landed on top. The sheets were kicked to the bottom of the bed as he did so, and Hux put two hands on Kylo’s chest to push himself up.

“You set the pace,” he huffed, already a bit too excited about this. Seeing Hux now, rising up over him, Kylo realized how pale and thin he really was. Soft pink nipples were tiny and barely visible, though they contrasted against even paler skin. He had goosebumps going up both arms, and Kylo was glad he’d elected to maintain his dominant status by remaining clothed.

Hux scooted forward, placing Kylo’s cock behind him and he straightened up, positioning himself. Kylo’s hands were on his hips, steadying him. At this point, Hux slowly lowered himself, his fingers tickling along Kylo’s cock as he held it in just the right spot. Hux paused and sat up, Kylo’s tip pressing against his yielding hole, before he sat back down, pressing Kylo deeper.

When the widest part of his cock finally passed tight, wet muscle, Hux let out a soft moan, and positioned himself forward as he went down to one elbow, then the other on Kylo’s broad, sturdy chest. His eyes slowly closed, mouth open and needy as his hips moved up and down in a slow, self-indulgent manner. Kylo watched as Hux was transformed, no longer an angry military man screaming at a crowd of thousands. Now he was soft and compliant, and seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself getting fucked.

Kylo hummed, and it gave him pleasure knowing what he was doing to Hux. Here he was, fully armored and protected while Hux lay naked and vulnerable, his moans exposing his lust while Kylo remained silent. Kylo watched as Hux worked himself up, knowing full well he hadn’t paid any attention to Hux’s cock at all.

Hux gasped, applying pressure to Kylo’s chest with one hand as he went to sit back up again. He reared up, a licentious moan trailing out as he went. He stretched the plane of his abdomen for Kylo to see until he was fully seated, and his head was tilted upward. Then he began to move back and forth, one of Kylo’s hands moving up Hux’s chest to hold him there, so he could watch the display.

Hux rotated his hips slowly, moaning as he circled Kylo’s cock in him. Then Hux reached up a hand, placing it over Kylo’s that was taking up nearly the entire expanse of his chest. Slowly Hux lowered his head, looking down at Kylo as if realizing that this wasn’t a dream. That was when Kylo let him go, and pulled him down, “Come here.”

Hux cried out, both in shock and fear, as Kylo flipped them over, pressing in to Hux as their chests collided, and he smothered Hux into the bed. Hux pressed both hands through Kylo’s hair, a self-indulgent move that got him a deep, tongue kiss. Kylo began to thrust in and out, Hux’s feet thrown up in to the air, ass off the bed.

“Do you like this… this deep?” He asked, one hand on Hux’s lower back to keep him slightly off the bed.

“So deep,” Hux whined, wrapping his arms around Kylo’s shoulders. “They hurt me,” he whispered, and his eyes grew wet

“I know, I know,” Kylo sympathized gently.

“They hurt me,” Hux squeaked out again, a tear rolling down his temple, which Kylo quickly wiped away.

“Shhh,” Kylo whispered, pressing a kiss into Hux to silence him. “Don’t think about that now.” He wasn’t sure how much the Knights hurt Hux, but he assumed the beatings were fairly regular, and brutal. He couldn’t do much to stop it though, since he was always away and too busy to deal with something like guards assaulting a prisoner.

Finally Kylo reached between them, his hand still slicked with lube. He wrapped a large palm around Hux’s length, causing Hux to cry out. It echoed around the room, before it petered out to a whine. “Fuck,” Hux squeaked out, his body weak with lust.

Above him, Kylo had started sweating into his clothes. This whole thing felt good, it felt right. It was where he was supposed to be all along, with Hux at his side. He knew he couldn’t make that happen, at least not yet. While reaping his rewards from Hux, he felt tender towards the other, caring almost. This act felt like they’d broken ground somehow, though he wasn’t sure what kind of ground they’d be standing on after this. Surely, they wouldn’t leave here together.

 _Supreme Leader, my Supreme Leader_. The thought snapped Kylo out of his own thoughts, and he paused, spearing Hux who whined at the full feeling. Kylo looked at Hux, trying to catch his gaze, but the man was gone. He’d devolved into a creature of feeling and emotion, mind no longer straight lines and harsh edges but softer, like bubbles rippling across the water. Thoughts bumped into each other and then disappeared, others coming up in their place.

Kylo kissed Hux hard, and pressed one of Hux’s legs up until his ankle was draped over Kylo’s shoulder. Hux panted into their kiss, forcibly breaking it. “Are you gonna come?” Kylo rasped.

“Yes-”

“Come for me,”

“Oh-” _Supreme Leader_. Hux was nearly screaming it, and Kylo wanted to hear him say it out loud.

“Come for me, Hux,” he urged, hoping Hux would say it. But Hux didn’t say it; instead he continued moaning needily, and whimpering with every breath. Suddenly there was an explosion of stars in front of Kylo’s eyes and he felt Hux tighten around him. Kylo let himself go, ripping forth a cascade of white light and heat which he hadn’t bestowed to anyone before. He came hard into Hux who writhed on the bed, trapped in his embrace and loving every second of it.

When Kylo finally calmed down, Hux was gasping for breath, eyes half lidded, pupils roaming around in their sockets as if looking for something. Slowly Kylo lowered Hux, letting his leg go and letting him relax. He hadn’t said the word, the title, so he couldn’t let Hux out of here yet. He’d have to wait longer.

Slowly Kylo pulled out, before he pressed his forehead to Hux’s chest. He wanted to collapse, but wasn’t willing to fall into the puddle that was on Hux’s stomach. With a great amount of willpower he pushed himself off of Hux just enough to collapse half on top of him, and half next to him. Hux moaned in residual pleasure at the movement, before they both stilled, and lay panting at the end of it.

After some deep breaths and collecting himself, Kylo dragged himself off of Hux to lay next to him. He rolled the ginger over onto his side, Hux responding with a groan of his own. Then Kylo slotted himself behind Hux, his limp, still exposed cock pressing into Hux’s lower back. Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux, one of his hands grabbing a towel out of thin air that had floated over. He wiped away the cum from Hux’s stomach, then dropped the towel to the floor and snuggled him close. He breathed in Hux’s scent, displeased with the smell of the powdered soap they gave all the prisoners.

Slowly he felt Hux pull himself back together, the pieces coming closer to one another, though not fully touching. Hux was slowly losing himself in here, Kylo could feel it. He squeezed Hux once in reassurance, and they lay in silence until Hux spoke up.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Hmm?” Kylo had been pleasantly drifting in their afterglow, his mind calm now, able to relax for a little while before he had to get back to his duties as Supreme Leader.

“Did you mean it, when you proposed?”

Kylo sat up slightly, curious as to why Hux asked. He hadn’t thought about that in a while. It had only been a final effort to keep Hux out of here, but it had gone awry. He shook his head, “Not really, no.”

“Oh.”

“Why?”

Hux shrugged a shoulder, not looking back at Kylo. “I was just wondering… if the offer is still on the table.”

Kylo was shocked, looking down at Hux as he said it. Did Hux seriously think Kylo would marry him _now_? After what they’d done, and after being held captive for months? Kylo sat up fully, and began to slide down to the end of the bed. Hux sat up, watching as Kylo swung his legs over to put on his boots.

“Well, is it?”

“I recall you rejecting my proposal, Hux.”

“Things were different then.” Hux sat up fully, unabashedly nude as he scooted over to Kylo. “Things were-”

“Less complicated. But now, I can’t bring you back from the dead. Now-” Kylo paused. Hux’s words washed over him; he’d nearly memorized them after Hux had turned him down. So Kylo stood up and turned to Hux, zipping up his pants to mark the end of their union. “Have you lost your mind?” he started. Hux didn’t seem to recognize the line.

“A marriage, between you and me? You already turned me down once, and now I’m doing a better job as Supreme Leader with _you_ locked away.”

“No-” Hux’s voice was very quiet as he spoke up, and it seemed to dawn on him that Kylo was repeating back what he’d said to Kylo. Kylo cut him off.

“You were foolish with your plans, and now you’re trying to fix your mistakes with a marriage proposal.”

“I didn’t mean it-” Hux got up, looking alarmed as he rose to his feet.

“You have no understanding of our military might, or our political situation if you suggest such a thing,” he spat at Hux.

“Please, you have to listen-”

“I’m done with you,” Kylo turned to leave, and Hux followed. He grabbed Kylo’s arm, but Kylo turned and shoved Hux away. Hux stumbled a few feet, and suddenly seemed to realize his nudity as his shoulders hunching while he made a motion to cover his private parts.

“Please, Supreme Leader-” It was a name he’d wanted to hear only minute before, but now, it sounded insincere as Hux used it to beg Kylo.

“Enjoy your time here, Hux.” Then he turned to leave, and the bars slid closed behind him.

“No-” he heard Hux whisper as he walked away. “No!” Hux shouted. He ran to the bars, slamming in to them in full view of any passersby. “Please don’t leave me here!” He cried out desperately. “Please!” He cried out pitifully, and Kylo could hear the crack in his voice. But he didn’t look back, leaving Hux to wallow, and unwind a bit more.

* * *

Hux spiraled. He lost track of time, and how frequently or infrequently the Knights came in to abuse him. He stopped keeping dates and numbers, and stopped reading the newspaper. He knew now that Kylo was never coming back.

As the Knights loomed over him, causing him pain and the worst emotional agony of anybody in the galaxy, they told him about the First Order. The Supreme Leader had made a speech in the Senate opening trade routes between all inner-rim planets. The Supreme Leader had brought peace to the galaxy, and had opened a new school for Force-users. The Supreme Leader was attending a ball and had courtiers lined up out the door. All while Hux lay submissive and silent below them.

The day came when Hux was quietly reading something from a datacard, in a bit of undress when the cell door opened. He looked up, knowing it wasn’t meal time yet. And he’d had a shower the day prior, so the Knights wouldn’t be coming in to his cell for at least a few days. He nearly passed out like he’d been kicked by a Fathiers when he saw the Supreme Leader enter his cell, especially since Hux was wearing nothing more than an undershirt and a pair of boxers covered with the blankets from the bed.

Kylo lingered by the door, looking… _good_ , Hux thought. He was still broad shouldered and tall with a generous amount of luscious black hair that Hux had almost forgotten about. Hux got up from the bed slowly, leaving his datapad behind. He stared silently in disbelief.

Kylo nodded to him, “Hux. You look surprised to see me.”

“I thought-” he squeaked out. His voice was hoarse, not used for much more than screaming these days. He downcast his gaze, embarrassed by his own disheveled state in front of the Supreme Leader.

“You thought I was never coming back, didn’t you?” Kylo was calm and collected, the picture of what Hux had imagined him to be. Hux simply nodded, standing sheepishly a few feet from Kylo. Then Kylo took a few steps forward, and Hux gasped, backing up all the way against the wall.

Kylo stepped up to him, as if measuring where his mind was at, or maybe reading it. Hux couldn’t tell; he felt nothing, but he always felt nothing, anyways. A leather-clad finger came up and tilted Hux’s head, forcing him to gaze up at Kylo. Hux gasped, a soft inhale. Kylo smelled good, like recycled air and newly soldered metal. It smelled like the Star Destroyers he’d grown up on, and Hux’s eyes began to water at the thought of his past.

Then Kylo leaned in, and planted a soft kiss on Hux’s lips. Hux let out a pout in return, a tear rolling down his cheek before he threw his arms around Kylo’s shoulders, giving him _anything_ he wanted. Kylo pulled Hux away from the wall, sturdy arms safe and inviting around Hux. Hux never wanted to be anywhere but in them, pressed hard against a wide swath of chest and thick fabric.

Kylo laid Hux down on the bed, one leg between his in a familiar gesture. Kylo’s kiss was warm and undemanding, Hux reaching up to meet him at every turn. Kylo was the only who kissed him, and Hux melted under his tongue. _Anything. I’ll do anything to stay like this forever, my Supreme Leader_.

Kylo paused, breaking the kiss even as Hux leaned up to chase it. When he couldn’t get it back, Hux let his head fall back on the bed, Kylo looking down at him. Hux wondered what he was going to do now, if he was going to leave him here again after loving him.

“Say it,” Kylo demanded, and suddenly Hux felt nervous. He shouldn’t be, his thoughts were no longer private. The Knights made sure of that.

“Say what?”

“Say it, what you were just thinking.”

“I’ll do anything to stay with you,” he whispered.

Kylo sat up a bit more, shifting so Hux’s legs were on either side of him. The warm leather of his gloves felt good on Hux’s bare skin, his clothes leaving little to be revealed. “That’s not what you said,” Kylo looked like he was ready to get up and leave Hux there. Then he leaned down, and pressed his open mouth to Hux’s, teeth almost clacking together as he squeezed Hux’s thighs, one in each hand. “Say it, my title.”

“Supreme Leader,” Hux whispered, a soft gasp as the Force ghosted over the tip of his cock that was already straining to grow free from his boxers. “I’ll do anything to stay with you, Supreme Leader.”

Hux gasped again in surprise as he was suddenly hoisted up in to Kylo’s arms, and whisked off the bed. He clung to Kylo for support as the cell doors opened, and Kylo carried him out of the cell. Once out though, he didn’t even bother to look around. Instead, he turned his attention back to Kylo, and kissed him passionately as Kylo walked him down the hallway, towards a waiting shuttle.


	6. Chapter 6

The room had already been arranged for his arrival. Though he was arriving in the morning, a soft glow was given off in the room as Kylo entered. He looked around, and spotted a small, still lump on the couch. He went over to it, exhausted from his trip but eager to be with Hux.

“Hey, Hux,” he said quietly, putting a hand on a bare shoulder. Hux lay deep asleep under half a blanket, obviously having tried to stay up so he was awake when Kylo returned. Hux blinked into wakefulness, shifting on the couch as he looked up.

“Welcome back,” he crooned quietly, slowly propping himself up on an elbow. Kylo knelt down, to plant a soft kiss on Hux’s lips, which Hux reciprocated. His lips were soft, gently balmed under Kylo's careful guidance, and the abundance of skin care products he'd allowed Hux to have.

“Did you try to stay up for me?” Kylo asked as he went to the bedroom, to take of his cape and perhaps draw himself a bath. Maybe he’d make Hux fill the tub for him, he bemused. He could do it, but for now decided to let his mind rest for a while. Hux got up from the couch and joined him, yawning as he went.

Hux was dressed in barely anything; a gold sheer pair of harem pants and a long necklace that he’d long switched out in place of his dog tags. He ruffled his hair a bit before combing it down with his fingers, then he took a seat on the large bed they shared. It was dotted with twenty or so decorative pillows, and Hux watched as Kylo took off his cape and gloves.

“You didn’t have to, I told you I might not be coming back until the morning.”

“I know,” Hux cooed, shrugging one shoulder. He was the picture of innocence as he sat with his legs folded under him, hands propping himself up in front as he leaned forward. “But I wanted to be awake when you got back.”

Hux sat up a bit straighter as Kylo walked to him, and Kylo stroked a hand under Hux’s jaw to draw him in for a kiss. It was all he could do to greet his consort. They shared a lippy kiss, Kylo’s hand remaining on Hux’s jaw until he was the one to break away, only to plant more kisses on Hux’s neck. Hux hummed, “That feels good,” into it, and Kylo hummed in return.

“Wait!” Hux said, pulling back. “I’m supposed to be the one welcoming _you_ ,” he said as he yanked on Kylo’s waistband once. Kylo smiled, pulling Hux back against himself, sweeping some stray hairs from his forehead.

“Well why don’t you warm me up first?”

A slow, restrained smile grew on Hux’s face. It was starting to look more natural, though there was still some of the hesitation there. Hux nodded, and began to kiss Kylo again. As he did so, he scooted to the end of the bed where Kylo was standing, and pressed his bare body against Kylo’s. Kylo couldn’t feel his warmth, not with so many layers on. But he continued to kiss Hux anyways as Hux pressed up a leg against Kylo’s groin, making him uncomfortable in his pants as he grew hard.

It didn’t take much prodding, _it never does_ , before Kylo broke the kiss, giving Hux the signal that he was fluffed up enough. Then Hux got down to his hands and knees, and reached up under Kylo’s long tunic.

Kylo pulled it off from over his head, still wearing an undershirt beneath it, though now Hux had easier access to his pants. Hux unbuttoned them, pushing the fabric aside as he pulled Kylo’s cock out. Immediately he ringed his lips around Kylo’s tip, swirling his tongue slowly, and Kylo let out a quiet hum.

He brushed his fingers through Hux’s hair, never tiring of the color of it. Most the things he got for Hux were either gold or red, and he thought it was very befitting. Of course, as the Supreme Leader’s personal consort, he was dressed in only the finest, even if there was very little fabric to his outfits.

Kylo sighed as Hux sucked him in deeper, feeling the tension of his duties melt from his bones as Hux went down on him. This was nice, but he was itching for more. _Patience_ , he told himself, letting Hux work on him for a while.

It was only when Kylo felt his knee start to buckle that he opened his palm, and out of the bedside table drawer, a bottle of lube floated over to him. He uncapped it, dribbled a small amount on his fingers, then reached over Hux with his long arms, which had come in handy now that he had Hux at his side. Hux made a choking sound as Kylo pushed the full length of his cock down Hux’s throat, reaching over him to slick him up and prep him. “Relax,” Kylo urged gently. Then Kylo pulled his hips back a bit, giving Hux space to breathe, and perhaps loosen his throat a bit.

Hux opened his legs wider, allowing Kylo easier access, and Kylo strained a bit in the position as Hux licked teasing stripes of tongue over his length while his head bobbed. Kylo prodded at his hole, poking it like he was studying it, though he couldn’t quite see over the curve of Hux’s ass cheeks.

Kylo fingered him, poking and prodding for a bit before he slipped in a finger. Below him, Hux was silent except for some slurping sounds. Hux began to pull away, sucking more and more on less and less of Kylo until he was only sucking on the tip, like it was a piece of candy. By that point, Kylo put in two fingers, knowing Hux was losing it as his ability to contribute lessened.

Finally Kylo slipped his fingers out, and pulled away from Hux. Hux was panting as he pulled away, a small visible shiver going up his spine. Kylo pushed Hux back on the bed, before he got undressed. Hux crawled up to the array of pillows, laying back comfortably as he watched Kylo. Only when Kylo had gotten off the last articles of clothing did he take off his necklace, and place it delicately on the bedside table.

Kylo crawled up over Hux, bestowing soft kisses to Hux. He dribbled some lube on Hux’s cock, and slowly he lowered his entire weight down. Hux let out a quiet sigh, before Kylo wrapped his hand around both their cocks, and began to thrust. “Stars, I missed you so much,” Kylo whispered into their kiss, veering off to suck on Hux’s neck again.

“I missed you too,” Hux whispered through a whiny moan, twitching and writhing under Kylo as Kylo teased him. He ran a hand through Kylo’s hair while his other arm wrapped around his shoulders, and soon Kylo broke away.

With a squeal, Hux was thrown onto his stomach, his hips pulled off the bed. He spread his legs around Kylo, who slid in two fingers again, testing the tightness. Then he added more lube, and he watched as Hux arched his back towards the bed, pulling a pillow close to hug it. He knew Hux didn’t like this position, but it was a good way to start off their night. After he tired himself out, he could make love to Hux face to face, and Hux would probably thank him for that.

“You’re gorgeous,” Kylo whispered, replacing his fingers with his cock. He brushed the flat of it against Hux’s dripping hole, which he added more lube to. Then he pressed open Hux’s ass cheeks with a hand on each one, digging into the meat of him as he aligned his tip. “Breathe,” Kylo said soothingly.

As soon as he pushed in, Hux gasped. His hand snapped out to the side, grasping another pillow before he let out a moan drawn out on the window his breath. Kylo smirked, proud of himself for drawing such a noise from Hux, before he leaned down with a hand on either side, and began to thrust.

Hux squirmed under him, moaning like a two cent whore, which was fine with Kylo. He liked the noise the ex-general with all his piqued gasps and trembling breath. Kylo leaned down, kissing Hux on the back of his shoulder. Hux squeaked quietly at the gesture, closing his mouth as if he was embarrassed. Then he began to cry, something Kylo had gotten used to.

Mixed in with the tears were moans though as Kylo buried deeper into Hux, panting behind him. It felt so damn good, and he’d missed Hux so much.

Hux gasped again, and rolled his hips to meet Kylo’s, pushing back against him. Abruptly, Kylo pulled out, and rolled Hux onto his back. “Shhh, shhh, I know,” he whispered, slipping back in as he wiped away Hux’s tears.

Hux sniffled, body adjusting to the position as Kylo held his hips off the bed, wiping his own tears away. His face was flushed from the tears, and Kylo knew it had to do with something relating to his time spent in the detention block. Kylo hadn’t delved that deep in to Hux’s mind, because he really didn’t want to know. But for now, he drove in to Hux in his favorite position, drying his eyes.

Slowly the tears ebbed, and Kylo found himself with his mouth agape, breathing hotly into Hux’s open mouth. Kylo pressed his forehead against Hux’s, pinning him to the bed as he stroked the ginger off. After several minutes of panting breath and writhing bodies, Hux spoke up, a title breaking through his moans. “Supreme Leader-“

“Ah-” Like clockwork Kylo was wracked with sensation, pleasure pulsing through his veins. He emptied white hot and throbbing into Hux, whose own come spurted onto his stomach, cock tip red as a cherry.

Kylo slowed, sealing their union with a kiss. Hux whined in to it, and Kylo began to pull himself out. They both moaned as Kylo finally slid all the way out, and Kylo half-collapsed onto Hux, avoiding the puddle on Hux’s stomach, dots of a viscous white around it. Then Kylo rolled over, finally letting himself relax as his chest rose and fell from the exertion he’d just put forth. Next to him, Hux was panting too.

Hux looked over at him, his eyes clear now, not having cried so much this time, which was a good sign. He brushed a hand over Kylo’s arm, and spoke quietly. “Welcome home.”

Kylo turned to look at him, and returned the smile. “That was a nice way to be welcomed.”

A towel floated over, and Kylo handed it to Hux. Then he sat up, looking around a bit dazed. The room seemed darker than normal, but he attributed it to the blinds being shut. “Where are you going?” Hux asked, wiping his stomach.

“I have to get ready,” Kylo said, getting off the bed.

“Get ready? For what?”

“There’s a party tonight, didn’t you get the invitation?”

“No,” Hux shrugged, sitting up too.

“It’s to welcome me back, after my absence.”

“What, my welcome back wasn’t good enough?” Hux teased.

Kylo turned to Hux, standing in the doorway of the bathroom, his hand on the doorframe. “Your welcome is the best, by far.” Then he turned to take a shower, and get ready for another long night.

* * *

The party was extravagant with a golden tablecloth at the buffet and a chandelier hunch with a thousand crystals. Light seemed to glow from the very walls themselves, and the political class who attended were all dressed in their own formal garb. Kylo himself worse a black tunic stitched with gold, having left his cloak and saber back in his room. As for Hux, he wore little more than a gold shawl dripping in gold beads around his waist, and two gold armbands around each arm.

He was presently at Kylo’s side, smiling a little at people, though not saying much. Hux knew what people must think, a “clone” of the disgraced First Order general at the side of the Supreme Leader. He knew people would whisper behind their backs. But Kylo had brought peace to the galaxy, so if people batted an eyelash, they didn’t mention it.

A good looking older gentleman came up, greeting Kylo. He wore a high collar that looked uncomfortable, but his face wasn’t altogether unpleasant to look at. He had the beginnings of grey in his sideburns.

“Supreme Leader, welcome back,” he saluted Kylo. Kylo saluted him back.

“Slaress, it’s good to see you. I was told you couldn’t make it.”

“I was able to postpone my trip to the core by a few hours, so I’ll only be here for a few hours.”

“That’s more than enough, this is great. I assume you’ve never met my consort, I call him Armie.”

“Armie, a pleasure,” Slaress gave Hux a little nod, and Hux nodded back.

“It’s nice to meet you,” he liked the way Slaress looked at him. It was non-judging, like he didn’t care that Hux looked like, well, Hux.

Kylo leaned in to Hux, and whispered, “He’s one of my most trusted Knights, been with me since almost the beginning.”

“Oh really?” Hux turned to Kylo, his eyes lighting up. It was a rare day when Hux got to meet one of Kylo’s knights without a mask on.

“May I borrow Armie for a dance?” Slaress asked Kylo, and Kylo nodded.

“Sure,” then he turned to Hux. “If you want to.”

“Yes, sure. I’d love to.” Hux took Slaress’ hand, and followed him on to the ballroom floor. They joined in the rehearsed dance, hands barely touching, walking around each other once.

“You’re a lucky man, Armie. The Supreme Leader deserves the best.”

“Thank you Slaress, I’m pretty lucky too.”

Slaress smiled gently, as if holding back a conservative laugh. They stepped away from each other, spinning around some other guests, before coming back together. The dance went on, the band continuing a steady tune as crystal bubbles floated above them, creating a decorative atmosphere.

Finally the dance was almost over, and Hux and Slaress came back together. Slaress was modest, placing his hand on the part of Hux’s waist that was covered with the shawl. Hux appreciated it, placing one hand on Slaress’ shoulder and the other in his hand as they twirled. Then Slaress leaned in, and Hux felt a blush creep up his cheeks.

“You look good, Kitten,” he whispered. “Better than I remember.”

Hux tripped over his own feet, recovering quickly before he jerked away. The smile, Hux could see it now, wasn’t one of kindness. It was one of knowing, knowing exactly what he’d done to Hux, and now Hux knew exactly who he was. “You-” he breathed.

Just then the band ended their song, and people turned to the band to clap. Slaress did the same, turning his attention from Hux. Hux didn’t clap, he didn’t breathe. He stared at Slaress, now seeing the imposing figure, the exact same height as Slitforeyes. He backed away, then began to thread his way quickly through the crowd. When he got to Kylo, he nuzzled up behind him, pressing both hands to his back, and whimpering. He was terrified, body shaking as he grew small. He used Kylo’s body as a protective shield, which drew his attention.

Kylo glanced back at Hux, then turned around. “Hux- Armie, what’s wrong?” He forgot to call him Armie, which was how he differed “clone” Hux from the ex-general Hux to the public.

“I don’t feel good, I want to leave,” he said immediately. Kylo’s eyes widened as such a direct statement.

“Are you sure? The nights only beginning.”

“Please I want to leave, I want to leave right now.”

“Okay, okay, let me-” he waved over a guard who was only a few feet away. “Why don’t you lay down, you can use the east room.”

“Yes, that- maybe I just need to lay down.” Hux was terrified. His abuser was here, and was one of Kylo’s knights. But he couldn’t let Kylo know that, Kylo might feel betrayed with one of his longest-standing friends. So he feigned illness, and followed the guard to the east room.

He lay on a fainting couch, requesting the guard to stay with him. The guard then took a seat by the door, remaining quiet as Hux choked back tears. That man, Slaress, could come in here right now and take Hux. He could kill Hux if he wanted, and he knew that Hux wasn’t actually a clone. Hux whimpered, pulling a pillow close as he rolled on to his side and curled up in a fetal position.

A droid came in to place a glass of water on the table next to the fainting couch, and to pull the blanket over him. He thanked the droid, and lay there trembling, and waiting.

The half glass of champagne he’d had went to his head, and he awoke later to Kylo’s kneeling form next to him. Kylo’s gentle hand was on his shoulder, to wake him. “Hux, Hux?”

“Hmm?” Hux asked, eyes blinking open slowly. He saw that they were still in the east room, and suddenly Hux remembered why he was here.

“Are you alright? I think you were asleep.”

“I’m- yes, fine.”

“Do you want to rejoin the party?”

“No,” Hux said definitively. And a bit to his surprise, Kylo nodded.

“Alright. Let me take you upstairs, you should probably go to bed.”

Hux nodded, pushing back the blanket. He saw that the guard still sat by the door, and that it was just the three of them. He leaned forward, and wrapped his arms around Kylo’s shoulders in a hug.

In one swift movement, Kylo swept his arms under Hux, and lifted him off the couch. Hux buried his face in Kylo’s shoulder, whimpering quietly as Kylo carried him out of the room. Hux knew he’d be safe in their bedroom, away from the crowd and his captors. He breathed in Kylo’s scent, and it calmed him as he was held in a close embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END. I've had a few people ask if I'm going to continue the fic, but I like how it ends with Kylo willingly not wanting to know exactly what happened to Hux. It makes everything that much worse XD

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://thez1337.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and say hi or drop me a drabble


End file.
